


Romance

by dengyuusk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dengyuusk/pseuds/dengyuusk





	Romance

坐落在魁北克省西南处的这座城市，六月里总是炎热而潮湿的，浓浓的法兰西格调跳跃在蒙特利尔每个建筑的灵魂里，而浪漫几乎成了这里的主题。  
无需精雕细琢，所见皆为风情。

在Parc Jean-Drapeau公园圣母岛外的城区更是如此。  
大多数居民的生活似乎都是十分惬意而舒适的，白天街道上来往的行人脚步从来不缓不急，没有交通警察的路口汽车依然安静等待着红绿灯。你总会看到一些公寓的墙外被画上了色彩丰富的涂鸦作品，有酸得让人几乎牙痛的情诗，也有酷炫又叛逆的奇怪口号，有灵动的卡通画作，也有随心所欲的胡乱泼彩。这甚至成了城市年轻活力的一个小标志，即使是在老城区的废弃建筑上也不例外。

不过，蒙特利尔夜晚的一些地段，就没有那么宁静了。

Nico还是头一次和Carlos一起来到这里。这一场是两个人难得拿了双积分的加拿大大奖赛，再过两周才是下一场战斗。忙完白天里应做的事，Nico黄昏时分去找了Carlos，问他愿不愿意一起出来逛逛。  
也不知他心里在思考些什么，或许是想早些给赛前那个小尴尬做个了结——在水上飞机游玩的小团建之前，Carlos逮到了一个趁自己倚着沙发休息时悄悄摸了他睫毛的Nico，被抓包的后者，慌乱转瞬即逝，十分诚恳地为吵到Carlos睡觉而道了个欠——不对劲啊，Carlos心想， Nico为什么一直故意躲着他。

不过现在要命的是眼下的情况，看起来有些糟糕……

“嘿Hulk……”Carlos向周围看去，显得有些茫然，“我再次肯定我们刚才拐错了街。”  
德国人的表情则是有些尴尬，闷声憋了一会儿，终于按了按Carlos的肩膀，做出了原路返回的决定。  
……

蒙特利尔的红灯区真是有些过头了，Nico拉着他的胳膊越跑越快，终于拐出这条街去，然而两人耳朵边上似乎还回荡着刚才女郎们英语和法语交织着的、妩媚的揽客声。无论如何，只搭一件镂空针织短衫地极力展示自己的曲线，可实在太夸张了。

“哈哈哈，”两人还有些气喘吁吁，但看见Carlos站在一旁、自己掩面不停地搓着脸，浓密的黑发显得乱七八糟，Nico就迫不及待地开始嘲笑起他的队友来了，“我应该把你留在那的，Chili应该比她们更火辣不是吗。”  
Carlos瞪了他一眼，但依然没能忍住笑，回击说：“明明是你带错了路。”  
罪魁祸首毫不严肃地笑着耸耸肩表示，毕竟离我上次来闲逛都过去一年了，不要在北美国家对一个北欧人要求太多。这下好了，本意只是想来逛一圈买些喜欢的小纪念品，一个误打误撞，走进了奇怪的地方。一级方程式赛车运动员的身材，她们见到后不热情才是怪了。

“呼，”Carlos站在原地，扫视了周围陌生环境一大圈，最后还是把目光落在了他的队友身上，突然弯了弯眼睛，不怀好意地说，“要不还是换你留下吧，我会回去告诉他们说，我的绿巨人走丢了。”  
Nico挑了挑眉，显然没被逗得大笑，而只是轻轻弯着嘴角盯着他看。

空气诡异地僵了两秒，Carlos正在怀疑自己是不是触到了队友的哪根神经——他敢保证，Nico平时从没这样过，连赛前那个小尴尬的瞬间气氛都没有这么僵硬。身旁建筑的霓虹灯闪烁着，光线忽明忽暗。  
“Your Hulk…”对方自言自语似的低低重复了一句，西班牙人这才意识到，刚刚自己说的话里带着点不自觉的暧昧。  
Carlos“唰”地就脸上发热，动作显得有些局促地推着他的队友，迅速转移了话题：“嘿……这下别走错路了……”

在蒙特利尔的夜色中穿行真是太绝赞的体验了，露天酒吧和爵士乐的碰撞十分美妙又富有诱惑力。Carlos站在人群外试图把头扬得更高一些，双眼似乎因为兴奋而显得比平时更加有神，而他身边的Nico则已经跟着节奏不由自主地轻轻晃着身子了。

“Bienvenue au Québec！”角落里演奏的人们一曲奏毕，显然是下面的节目即将换风格的预告了。这个季节来旅行的人很多，而他喊的是：欢迎来到魁北克  
——和13号弯的“冠军墙”上曾涂着的一模一样。

“这儿说法语的人可真多，”两人从演出观众中走了出来，Carlos感叹道。  
Nico说：“那倒是，不过我实在听不懂几句。”  
Carlos点点头表示赞同，提到语言便又忍不住冒出来个新的话题：“Nico，‘欢迎来到加拿大’，用德语怎么说？”  
“Willkommen in Kanada，这样。”  
“好像英语差不多？”  
“可能稍微生硬一点。”   
“喔，有时候德语听起来可是有点凶的。”Carlos看看他，似乎心情很好，还冲Nico眨了下眼。  
“西班牙语有时候像连珠炮，虽然有点好听但是舌头会打结吧。”莫名其妙接受了一个wink的Nico倒是十分自然地笑着搓了一把Carlos乌黑而浓密的头发，手感很柔软，可惜西班牙人并不领情，摇头晃脑躲开他的手嘀咕着：“发型乱了。”

身后本已经逐渐安静下去的人群却突然沸腾，两人诧异地向身后望去，没想到是一场颇为气派的求婚现场。  
鲜红的玫瑰花瓣几乎洒满了整个露天酒吧，周围起哄的人越来越多。

Nico看着他的队友，突然觉得那簇人群的喧闹声近在咫尺又远得像幻听，除了男孩向那姑娘激动喊出的那一句“Je t'aime.”  
“真好啊……”Carlos的目光被焦点中心的那对情侣吸引了，不由得感叹道，“果真是个名不虚传的浪漫城市。”

“是啊。”Nico没再向那里看去，只目不转睛盯着他面前这个人——Carlos总会因为见证生活中有趣、可爱、美妙的故事而喜悦或感动。  
Nico说，“在用法语表白呢。”

Carlos一回头，发现Nico的目光好像粘在了他身上似的，分明是冷色调的瞳色，这会儿竟然显得有些滚烫。

不远处炸开了求婚者早早准备好的烟花，人群的起哄声越来越大，城区的这一角，自由与浪漫无比放肆地生长着。

Carlos捕捉着他眼睛里微微闪烁的情绪，却禁不住嘴角上扬。

“Hulk，你有什么想说的吗？”

Nico看看他，愣了好半天，才了然地笑道：“那你不如教我怎么用西班牙语……”

“te quiero.”Carlos打断了他，深色的眼睛竟然透着股猜透对方小心思的得意。

Nico很少会去刻意记什么日子，即使在他职业生涯上也有好多日子记不太清了——但这一天成为了例外，吻到了Carlos的发梢、睫毛和嘴唇的这一天。

[END]


End file.
